


Stupid Good (or Maybe Just Stupid)

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation kink, Light BDSM, Mild Hand Kink, Mild uniform kink, More like it's mentioned how big they are and that he's good with them, Not really there..., Praise Kink, Smut, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: “So you think you’re good at sex. “Stupid good” if I recall correctly, is that right?”“Yes, Sergeant… if I might add, so are you,” he contributes boldly. She does not reward him for the comment, grabbing his ear and telling him, “ I am brilliant at it.”“You, on the other hand… I think you might just have to drop the ‘good’ part of it, because all you’ve shown me is that you’re stupid.”





	Stupid Good (or Maybe Just Stupid)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for this fandom before, but everyone writes such lovely Sub/Dom fics that I had to write one of my own especially when I had this idea. I love the show so much, so I hope I didn't ruin it. Sorry for any issues and enjoy.

Amy’s prided herself for not grinding her teeth at night. All seven of her siblings did it, but _she_ didn’t. Her teeth were perfect. And, because of these facts, her canines were sharp and long. They gently gnawed the inside of her cheek and her tongue as she finished putting on her uniform. Her hair was perfectly slicked back in a tight ponytail. She was a bit disappointed when she looked in the mirror; it was perfect, and she knew it would be destroyed within the hour. She takes a deep breath and opens the door.

There, standing in front of their full sized mirror, is Jake. And he is struggling to tie a tie. “Jake, you still haven’t learned?” she asks softly, taking his fumbling hands away from the knot and doing it herself, her body pressed flush against his.

“I knew it once. Anyways, why I should I learn to do it if you’ll do it for me?” he turned as the knot was finished and captured her lips in a soft kiss. It’s not urgent yet, but Amy can still feel the heat hiding and controlled underneath it. So she deepens it, just a bit. And he responds beautifully, wrapping her up in his big hands and pulling her close again. With their bodies flushed once more, she can feel him against her hip. He’s already semi-hard, excited by what’s to come. They break apart, Jake with his goofy smile on his lips, and Amy is quick to fix her hat.

“Besides, you know my hands are better at other things.” He winks at her suggestively, and she really should _not_ find that hot. But she’s flushed a bit, so she takes a moment to look at the ground before facing him again. He’s got that self satisfied smirk on his face, and that brings her back to reality.

“Are you ready?” Amy asks, her hands stroking his softly. Something gentle to ground them. Jake nods, and Amy can’t believe he resisted the urge to add _I always am, on demand 25/7!_ , like he normally does. “Safe words?”

“Red is stop, yellow slow, and green go. Safe word to stop it all is ‘Vulture’, and if I can’t talk - which is likely, by the way ‘cause you take my breath away especially when you have me between your…” Amy smacks him. Jake gives a wounded whimper, pretending it hurt and dramatically rubbing his arm.

“Be serious! This is the most important part.” Jake nods.

“You’re right, Ames, I’m sorry. And if I can’t speak, I tap ‘shave and a haircut’.” Amy can swear the words _two bits!_ are on his tongue, but he restrains himself.

“Good. Then if that’s all settled, on the floor, Peralta!” He drops to his knees faster than a devout catholic who’s sinned does. His head is trained to face ahead, but his eyes face the ground. He is not to look at her - body or face - until he’s instructed. _If_ he’s instructed. “So Peralta, you think you’re good at sex.” Jake remains silent since he has heard no question. He knows not to speak unless spoken to. Two fingers yank his chin up and pull his eyes into her piercing ones. “Well, do you?”

“Yes, Ames.” She tuts and lightly pulls his hair, shoving his head back to the ground rather roughly.

“That’s Sergeant Santiago to you, Peralta.”

“Sorry, Sergeant,” he responds clearly. She had quickly taught him to enunciate when they first started doing this so long ago. This fantasy is a new one, but it would’ve been just as thrilling if they had played it out before.

“Don’t forget again, or I’ll have to remind you of the rules.” The hair on the back of his neck stands up, and he’s already so hard. He swears he can feel his pupils dilate at her words. But he knows that’s insane. I mean, Amy had explained all that sciency stuff to him a while ago when she was really excited after a documentary, and a few facts had actually stuck. “So you think you’re good at sex. “Stupid good” if I recall correctly, is that right?”

“Yes, Sergeant… if I might add, so are you,” he contributes boldly. She does not reward him for the comment, grabbing his ear and telling him, “ _I am brilliant at it.”_

“You, on the other hand… I think you might just have to drop the ‘good’ part of it, because all you’ve shown me is that you’re stupid.” He will never, ever figure out why the way she’s speaking to him turns him on so much, but it does. “It’s honestly disgusting. My high school boyfriend was better at it than you. You’re like a dog, pawing with big hands and lapping at me.” Jake couldn’t hide his arousal if he wanted too. Not that he wanted too. He was perfectly content letting her know how her words were getting to him. “Do you like that, Peralta? Because this is telling me so.” She grabs his hard on, stroking it through the fabric of his uniform. He groans and shivers, pressing his hips up it her hand. She pulls away while tutting at him. “So needy. You’ll take anything I’ll say to you, won’t you, Peralta?”

“Yes, Sergeant.”

“And do you think you could do better if I let you try?”

“Yes, Sergeant.”

“Let’s see you do it then. You have full permission to look and touch me as you please. I hope I will not be disappointed.” Jake’s already off his knees by the time she’s finished her command.

“You won’t be, Sergeant,” he says, already pawing at her. She pushes him off her.

“Did I say you could talk? ” He shakes his head in shame, and he looks to the floor. “Color?” He responds green, letting her know that he knows the punishment coming up, and he’s ready for it. They have a standard punishment for this: five spanks, and he has to thank her every time. By the fifth one, he’s positively squirming, panting and desperate.

“Tha- thank you, Sergeant.” She checks his color one more time, and he’s more green than ever.

“Now, don’t forget that I expect you to impress me.” She waves a hand over her body. In a disintersted, deadpanned voice, she says, “Try.” He’s on her in an instead. Hands everywhere, but very purposeful. First one is in her hair - well there’s that hairdo gone. Didn’t even take a full 20 minutes. - tugging at the sensitive locks. Amy shivers, and Jake uses this to his advantage, locking their lips together. As he gently explores her mouth, her tongue hesitantly engaging his, his other hand raises gently up her side until he can pull aside the collar of her uniform. He breaks the kiss, smiling privately to himself when he notices that she’s slightly breathless, and turns his attention to the sensitive skin by her collarbone. He trails wet, open mouthed kisses up to her ear. When he gets there, he takes the lobe into his ear and nibbles. All the meanwhile, his other hand has been undoing the buttons of her blouse. Before she can register what’s happened, the clothing is off, and he’s mouthing at her through her bra. She groans, and she decides to ignore the smirk he’s pressing against her as he suckles.

“You seem to be doing well so far, Peralta, but you need to make me come.” He nods, not wanting to risk more punishment by talking. He continues what he’s doing, but one of his hands travels south and unbuttons and unzips her pants, slipping his hand into her pants. She’s soaked, and the second his fingers touch her clit, she lets out a breath sigh of relief. Jake’s good with hands. He’s better with his mouth. She comes in near record time as two fingers pump inside of her, and he alternates swirling his tongue her clit and sucking it.

“I guess you aren’t so bad at this after all. Maybe you deserve a reward. What do you think you deserve, Peralta?” He’s desperate to get out of his pants and have any kind of stimulation. Hers or his. But he hangs his head and gives her the answer she wants.

“Whatever you think is fair, Sergeant.” She gets a small smile on her face. He loves that smile. It says, _I know what’s going to make_ me _happy, and I’m going to get it._

“You’ve proved yourself useful with your hands and tongue. Think you can make me come again?” she asks, gripping him through his slacks.

He never fails.

The only evidence of their evening is Amy’s inability to find her hat next week. _Oh well_ , Amy thinks. As Jake would say _, worth it!_


End file.
